Caixa de Pandora
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: [AU. Slash]. A caixa se abriu, as bestas se libertaram. Eu estou aqui, com você! Ele disse... Eu estou aqui... Mas as Bestas também estão, afinal a caixa se abriu.
1. O Abrir

**Caixa de Pandora

* * *

**

_**O Abrir.**_

_Shaka Dirk

* * *

_

"…_Come here, oh my star is fading  
__And I swerve out of control  
__And I swear I waited and waited,  
__I've got to get out of this hole…"

* * *

_

Eu definitivamente nunca vou me acostumar a isso. Não há como. A mudança repentina, o silêncio quebrado pelas sirenes espalhadas por todo o quartel. A adrenalina subindo a níveis impressionantes, a antecipação. O prazer de saber lá no fundo que hoje, mais uma vez, você será o herói de alguma história.

Subir no caminhão, sentir o vento gelar seu rosto enquanto você passa a toda velocidade pela cidade, sem sequer pensar que aquelas pessoas que olham atônitas para a corporação nas ruas sabem o que está acontecendo.

Aí vem o choque. Olhar para o céu noturno e vê-lo totalmente iluminado pelas labaredas. Ver uma grande construção – a maior delas – em chamas. Ver os policiais, já conhecidos depois de tantas ocorrências, interditando a área e os paramédicos se preparando para ajudar qualquer um que possa vir a se ferir. Paro por um momento observando o quadro geral e quase sou capaz de sorrir ao ver como o sistema de segurança de Midgard funciona bem.

"Vocês vão ficar aí olhando pro fogo como donzelas ou vão fazer alguma coisa?" – grita nosso capitão ao descer do caminhão. Sephiroth, sem dúvidas o melhor capitão que eu já tive. Sabe o que fazer em situações extremas e não hesita, mesmo que hajam riscos. Mas isso o tornou arrogante, para ser mais exato, ele é a pessoa mais arrogante que conheço.

"'_Vamo'_ lá, Zack, me ajuda aqui com a mangueira!" – Cloud e Zack, meus parceiros de corporação. Pessoas legais, de verdade, não se importam em causar boa impressão, só querem fazer o seu trabalho o melhor possível.

"Hey, Valentine! Mãos à obra!" – Grita Sephiroth batendo as mãos enquanto vem na minha direção – "Não temos a noite toda pra apagar esse incêndio! Vamos!"

E essa é minha deixa. Preciso das informações gerais do prédio. Possíveis motivos para o começo do fogo. Saber se ainda há pessoas dentro do prédio. Me dirijo aos oficias da polícia afim de conseguir algumas dessas informações.

"Highwind. Lockheart." – cumprimento os policias – "Alguma informação sobre o incêndio?"

"Porra, Vince! A gente se conhece há anos e '_cê'_ ainda me chama de Highwind?" – me diz o primeiro com um meio sorriso. – "Já te disse pra me chamar de Cid, não disse? E a Tifa também não vai se importar se você chamá-la de Tifa, acho."

Eu sorrio diante isso. Cid foi um dos meus primeiros contatos na polícia de Midgard, bem como sua parceira. Ela me sorri e me passa as poucas informações que eles tem.

"Mas ainda não temos suspeita alguma do que possa ter acontecido, Vincent." – Ela me diz calmamente – "Sabe. Ainda não consigo acreditar que a Torre da Shin-ra está em chamas. Isso parece tão irreal."

"Eu sei." – respondo enquanto penso em todos os equipamentos de prevenção de incêndio que foram instalados no prédio e que simplesmente não ajudaram em nada. – "Mas acredito que ainda dá pra controlar o incêndio e..."

"C$#$£&¢!" – ouço a voz do Cid gritando atrás de mim e me viro pra ver o que está acontecendo. – "Ainda tem gente lá dentro! Corre, CORRE!" – E sem pensar duas vezes eu volto pra pegar meus equipamentos e entrar no inferno.

Largo minha prancheta em algum lugar – qualquer lugar – do caminhão e pego meu capacete, a máscara de respiração e o cilindro de oxigênio. A meu lado Zack também está se preparando para entrar, e antes mesmo que eu o pergunte o porquê de ele estar se arrumando ele me diz:

"O Cloud não tá nas melhores formas, sabe como é, ainda tá meio doente.Troquei com ele, hoje eu entro contigo, portanto nada tema, que o grande Zack estará lá pra te proteger!" – Ele diz e sorri. Sephiroth aparece gritando pra que nos apressemos.

"O difícil é o primeiro passo". Sempre ouvi essa frase, e sempre discordei dela, ainda mais quando estou entrando em um prédio em chamas. O primeiro passo até que é fácil, o problema é continuar andando. Ignorar o barulho do fogo estalando em seus ouvidos, ignorar os quadros caindo, ou os vidros quebrando.

Mas dessa vez é diferente. O saguão de entrada da Torre da Shin-ra realmente se parece com o inferno, pelo menos é o que acho. Uma sensação ruim percorre o meu corpo de modo agourento, e algo me diz que o Cloud tem muita sorte de não ter de entrar. Fico imóvel, incapaz de me mover por uns segundos, até que os gritos das pessoas que ainda estão presas em algum lugar do prédio recomeçam e me despertam.

"Temos de ser rápidos, esse lugar está pior do que eu imaginava!" – digo a Zack e ele assente com a cabeça.

"Cê tá certo. Olha! Os gritos vêm daquele lado. Rápido!" – e assim seguimos para nossa missão de resgate. Achamos as primeiras vítimas sem dificuldade, mas pouco após ouvimos ainda mais gritos. Mais pessoas perdidas dentro da fumaça negra, mais tosses ecoando pelos corredores.

E o fogo não diminui. Do lado de fora a corporação luta com afinco contra as chamas e elas simplesmente não cedem. Parecem até estar ganhando força e espaço. Uma disputa injusta selando o destino desse prédio. Sephiroth não pára de nos repassar informações pelo rádio. Aparentemente o fogo está começando a alcançar as estruturas do prédio, e se isso acontecer, não teremos muito tempo para mais nada.

"Esses são os últimos." – Diz Zack a um outro bombeiro quando lhe entrega as vítimas para que ele as conduza até a saída. – "Nós vamos dar uma última olhada nesse andar e também vamos sair, certo Vincent?" – concordo com um aceno de cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção, o que ele nota facilmente. – "O que foi?"

"Você não tem a impressão de estar ouvindo alguma coisa?" – pergunto baixo e desconfiado, quase que falando comigo mesmo – "Algo muito parecido com uma tosse, ou um soluço?" – Vejo-o virar o rosto para o corredor, os olhos quase fechados, como se tentasse ver através da fumaça.

"Droga!" – ele pragueja, enquanto começa a correr em direção ao barulho – "Tá muito baixo. Quem quer que seja deve estar desmaiado, ou quase lá!" – ele pára em frente a uma porta e tenta abri-la – "Ela – ou ele – está aqui dentro, mas a porta tá emperrada."

"Vou pedir um machado pelo rádio." – digo e começo a puxar o rádio quando o vejo tomar distância da porta

"Esquece. Quando eles chegarem com o machado, a pessoa que tá aí já vai estar morta!" – ele corre em direção à porta e bate com o ombro nela, que cede um pouco. – "Anda Vince! Vem me ajudar!" – juntos investimos novamente contra a porta, e ela cai com estrondo e sinto o chão tremer com o impacto.

Entramos rápido na sala e não vemos nem sinal do que pode ter travado a porta. Olho ao redor e tudo o que vejo numa primeira olhada é a fumaça. Zack tinha razão. Se esperássemos mais a pessoa morreria asfixiada pela fumaça. Então ouço de novo a tossida, baixa, mas próxima. Me guio por ela e encontro uma mulher loira caída junto à parede no fundo da sala.

"Zack! Aqui, eu a encontrei." – rapidamente eu examino o estado dela e coloco uma máscara de ar em seu rosto – "Informa nossa localização ao capitão e vamos embora!" – Ele vem em minha direção enquanto fala ao rádio, eu continuo ao lado da mulher esperando por ele enquanto olho o crachá da vítima – Scarlet – quando ouço sua voz falhar no rádio. Rapidamente ergo meus olhos de encontro aos seus e sinto o chão vibrar novamente sob meus pés, mas mais forte.

"O chão vai ceder" – ouço-o murmurar – "Rápido! Pega ela e vamos cair fora!" – Eu faço isso sem nem reconsiderar a idéia, mas, nem dois passos depois, o chão se abre sob nossos pés. Por algum motivo a queda parece durar uma eternidade. Porém logo vem o impacto e sinto todo o meu corpo doer. Caem alguns escombros do alto e a dor aumenta. Sinto meu braço esquerdo arder e quando olho para ele o vejo enterrado em entulho.

Viro minha cabeça tentando ver além, mas não vejo nada. Chamo por Zack mas só o estalar do fogo me vem em resposta. E então eu o vejo caído não muito longe de mim. Vejo seus cabelos – que de tão negros parecem azulados – empapados em sangue Tento livrar meu braço para ir junto a ele, mas não consigo me mexer. A dor aumenta ainda mais e, de repente, tudo fica escuro e o sono vem cantando em minha direção. Sei que deveria resistir, mas simplesmente não consigo.

* * *

Nota: O mito da Caixa de Pandora conta que Epimeteu tinha em sua casa uma caixa onde ele selou todos os males do mundo. Sua mulher, Pandora, apesar de ter sido advertida para nunca se aproximar da caixa, abre-a liberando assim toda uma sorte de malefícios sobre os homens. Diz-se que a última coisa a sair da caixa foi a Esperança.

Ps: Feliz Aniversário atrasado, Dana. Espero que você goste do seu presente.

Final Fantasy VII e seus personagens pertencem à Square. O trecho que abre essa fic é da música "Amsterdam" do Coldplay.


	2. A Solidão

**A Solidão. **

_-o-o-o- _

Abrir a porta, passar, fechar a porta.

Atos mecânicos, feitos sem qualquer pensamento. Largar as chaves na primeira mesa pela qual passar. Sentar no sofá velho e rasgado. Sem pensar. Quem me dera não tivesse mais de pensar.

"Merda!" – minha voz sai tão fraca que eu quase não a reconheço – "Merda, merda, merda!" – repito na estúpida tentativa de com isso fazer as coisas terem algum sentido que eu possa acompanhar.

E aí ele vem, com a cabeça erguida – imponente – querendo atenção, ou então saber o que aconteceu, quem sabe? Cães são realmente criaturas fantásticas. Ele põe a cabeça no meu colo e me encara com aqueles olhos profundos de quem sabe tudo, de quem enxerga tudo.

Antes que eu me dê por mim já estou contando como tudo aconteceu. Desde a chamada, por causa do incêndio, e como isolamos a rua, a chegada dos bombeiros, a breve conversa com o Vince.

Minha voz trava na garganta. Chego a pensar que eu sou incapaz de continuar a falar, mas aquele par de olhos impiedosos a me olhar estão ávidos por mais. _Eu_ estou ávido por contar.

"Ele entrou no prédio. Eu o segui com o olhar, sabe? E cheguei mesmo a acreditar que nada pudesse acontecer a ele ou a qualquer outro." – paro por um momento, repentinamente me sentindo um tolo por estar me confessando a um cachorro, mas basta um latido suave dele para me fazer falar.

"Eu não vi, não tinha como. Mas todos sentimos o chão tremer com o impacto. E o barulho." – sinto meu rosto se contrair numa careta involuntária que logo tento afastar, sem muito sucesso. – "Aí a movimentação dos bombeiros aumentou. Nós entreouvíamos coisas, sabe? Eles falando que ainda tinha gente deles lá dentro, e que talvez estivessem presos."

"Mas eu não conseguia captar todo o significado daquilo, entende? Nós nunca pensamos que pessoas que conhecemos podem ficar em uma situação dessas. Afinal é como se fôssemos heróis, e nada acontece com os mocinhos, não é?" – por algum motivo quase incompreensível, não consigo mais encarar os olhos dele. É como se ele fosse mil vezes mais sábio que eu, e essa súbita "sabedoria canina" me deixa desarmado.

"É Red, eu tava errado. Acontecem coisas ruins até com os 'caras' legais. Tiraram ele lá de dentro numa maca. Ele tava apagado e todo ensangüentado. Logo depois tiraram o parceiro dele e uma outra mulher, em estado ainda pior. Foram direto pras ambulâncias que saíram zunindo à toda velocidade." – ele finalmente abaixa os olhos, e quase chego a acreditar que ele se sente mal pelo que aconteceu.

"Eu não sei como ele tá, ainda não tinham liberado nenhuma informação sobre ele quando eu passei no hospital com a Tifa. Ela também tá preocupada com ele e com o parceiro, parece que eles se conheciam. Sei lá." – disse por fim, sem conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa. E ele parece entender o peso disso.

Ele levanta a cabeça grande – que, aliás, ainda está com os penachos que eu coloquei no Dia das Bruxas, só pra deixá-lo com uma aparência assustadora para as crianças, e ainda não tive vontade de tirar – e me olha com um ar duro, como se estivesse me ordenando algo. Começa a andar com seus passos leves e eu o sigo até o quarto, onde ele se despeja ao lado da minha cama, mantendo apenas a cabeça apoiada na borda da cama.

"Só você mesmo pra me entender Red!" – digo cansado enquanto me sento e me preparo para dormir – ou ao menos tentar...

_Luzes estão acesas por todas as partes. O brilho me ofusca e atrai ao mesmo tempo. Algo parece estranho, mas não sei o que é. Talvez seja a coloração absurda de tudo, ou apenas o fato de todos os contornos – todos mesmo – estarem confusos e difusos._

"_Cid."– Uma voz límpida me chama tão delicadamente que me parece melodia, tudo aliás parece se convergir em melodia. – "Cid"_

_Sigo a voz com interesse, desejando achar a fonte de tamanha beleza. – "C_$#$£&¢_!" – penso quando vejo surgir à minha frente o enorme cão castanho, com penachos na cabeça, brincos nas orelhas, cicatrizes e tatuagens espalhadas por todo corpo – Tem um XIII tatuado perto da pata dianteira – e chamas saindo pela ponta da cauda._

"_Red!" – chamo-o pelo nome. Apesar da gritante diferença – meu cachorro não tem fogo saindo do rabo! – sei que é ele. Não tem como confundir esses olhos sábios. – "O que aconteceu com você?" – pergunto sabendo que ele não vai me responder, afinal cães não falam!_

"_Cid" – Ok. Isso é novidade. Desde quando o meu cachorro aprendeu a falar? – "Cid. É hora de acordar. O telefone está tocando, você precisa acordar!"_

Levanto de um salto. Red – agora de volta ao normal – late para mim e coloca o celular na cama ao meu lado. Vejo três chamadas não atendidas no visor, todas da Tifa. Afago a cabeça do cachorro sinceramente aliviado por ele não falar, mas por algum motivo considero 'Red XIII' um nome mais divertido do que apenas 'Red'.

O relógio sobre a cômoda indica 3:40 da manhã. Levanto-me e lavo o rosto, para só então retornar a ligação. Um toque. Dois. – P! Pra que liga se não fica ao lado da merda do..."

"Pára de xingar, Cid!" – A voz dela sai pelo fone e logo percebo duas coisas. 1º: ela não tá nada bem. 2º: eu pisei na bola. E feio.

"Que houve? Cê tá legal? Tua voz tá estranha pacas! Cê dormiu alguma coisa?" – estouro num interrogatório ilógico.

"Ligaram do Hospital como eu tinha pedido. O Vincent saiu da sala de cirurgia. Parece que ele tá bem. Como ele não tem família, pediram que vá alguém até lá." – ufa. Isso realmente me permite respirar um pouco aliviado, mas algo me diz que não por muito tempo.

"Então por quê cê tá assim?"

"O parceiro dele, Cid" – ela faz uma pausa e eu quase desejo que a linha caia e ela não possa continuar a frase – "O Zack morreu." – ouço um soluço abafado no outro lado da ligação. – "Nós éramos amigos."

"Ok, Tifa. Eu tô aí em 15 minutos. Te acalma que eu já chego!"

Ela desliga o telefone e eu saio voando até o apê dela. Ela estava me esperando do lado de fora. Não posso deixar de reparar em como seus olhos estão inchados. Eu a abraço e sinto seus ombros tremerem levemente com um soluço.

"Eu quero ir ao Hospital." – ela diz depois de um tempo, e eu concordo com a cabeça.

Eu a levo até o meu carro, e saímos em direção ao hospital. No caminho o silêncio entre nós é mortal. Eu não sei o que dizer à ela, e acho que ela até entende isso, ela apenas olha pela janela, como se procurasse no horizonte sombrio algo que possa lhe dar forças.

O sinal fecha. Viro-me pra Tifa e, talvez pela primeira vez, reparo nos seus olhos grandes e da cor de âmbar, ou então no longo cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Acho que o fato de ela estar em roupas civis realça sua aparência de um modo impressionante.

Eu acendo um cigarro e dou uma longa tragada. Ela olha pra mim, e eu vejo desaprovação em seu olhar. O sinal abre.

"P¢££$! O câncer é meu, saca? E, de qualquer jeito, fumar me relaxa." – digo apontando para o cigarro. Aproveito e dou mais uma tragada. Ela balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Você é capaz de achar qualquer motivo pra fumar, Cid." – E ela quase chega a sorrir por trás de toda a tristeza que encobre seu rosto. – "Eu vou direto ver o médico que atendeu o Zack. É melhor você ir até o Vincent."

"Cê tem certeza que não quer que eu vá contigo?" – pergunto já imaginando a resposta. Ela balança a cabeça dizendo não. – "Se você diz."

"Me passaram o nome do médico do Vincent, tá anotado aqui." – ela me passa um pedaço de papel, onde está escrito: 'Valentine, Vincent. Quarto 266. Dr. Hojo.'

Paro o carro no estacionamento do Hospital. Na recepção a balconista nos dá direções opostas. Subo dois lances de escada, e no balcão de informações do segundo andar peço para anunciarem o Dr. Hojo. Uma enfermeira me avisa que o Dr. infelizmente não pode me ver no momento, e se prontifica a chamar a enfermeira responsável para me dar as informações sobre o estado do Vince.

"Boa noite" – Uma voz doce vem por trás de mim, me surpreendendo. Viro-me e vejo uma enfermeira bonita, mas com uma aparência infeliz. Ela me olha com seus olhos muito verdes que parecem transbordar tristeza. – "Eu sou Aerith, a enfermeira-chefe desse andar. Me disseram que o senhor é amigo do Vincent." – Eu estranho essa intimidade, mas sigo calado enquanto ela me encaminha até o quarto. – "Ele era amigo do meu namorado." – ela diz explicando a intimidade.

"Eu não sabia que o Vince tinha muitos amigos por aqui, quer dizer, fora eu e o pessoal do batalhão dele." – digo e logo após já me sinto envergonhado pela minha falta de tato.

"Meu namorado se chamava Zack. Talvez o senhor o conhecesse." – Ela me diz, e eu sinto meu coração falhar uma batida.

"Sinto muito." – digo sem jeito, e ela balança a cabeça, triste.

"Queriam me dispensar, mas o hospital este cheio. Eu achei melhor terminar meu turno." – ela balançou os ombros. É de se admirar a força que ela tem para ainda continuar trabalhando. – "Bem, este é o quarto dele. A anestesia está prestes a passar. Em qualquer momento ele deve acordar, se o senhor quiser, pode esperá-lo acordar no quarto."

"Eu quero sim. Vai ser bom para ele se tiver alguém ali quando ele acordar." – digo e ela concorda com a cabeça.

"Bem, tem algumas coisas que o senhor precisa ficar sabendo." – ela diz e suspira. Meu coração acelera, algo me diz que é aquele tipo de informação que você deseja nunca ouvir. – "Um cano atravessou o braço esquerdo dele. Nós fizemos tudo o que era possível, mas o dano nos nervos foi muito grande." – ela faz uma pausa e me olha nos olhos. – "É possível que o Vincent não possa mais mover o braço esquerdo. Nunca mais."


	3. Galian Beast

**Galian Beast

* * *

**

"Vince?"

Ouço me chamarem, mas não consigo descobrir de onde vem a voz. Tudo é feito de escuridão, não há luz em parte alguma. Todas as coisas transformam-se a partir das trevas e depois tornam-se trevas novamente.

"Vince?"

No entanto, cada vez que o chamado se repete uma fagulha parece se acender em algum lugar. A escuridão se retrai ao menor sinal da voz. Mas, quando ela se cala, as trevas se expandem de novo cobrindo tudo, cada fibra do meu ser.

"Vamo, Vince! Acorda!"

A luz se espalha em todas as direções. É praticamente insuportável. Sinto o calor que emana dela e isso me incomoda. A luminosidade me ofusca por um instante e me sinto deslocado, como se meu lugar fosse longe de todo esse calor, longe de toda essa luz. Como se meu lugar fosse sob o manto cinzento das sombras.

Meus olhos entram em foco e vejo um teto extremamente branco sobre mim e, então, percebo que não sei onde estou. Por algum motivo não consigo me concentrar, minha cabeça parece girar.

Um aperto suave em minha mão direita chama minha atenção. Viro-me lentamente e me deparo com um par de olhos azuis a me fitar, tensos. Algo se agita dentro de mim, mas não compreendo. O homem à minha frente fica imóvel por um instante, como a presa fica ante o predador, e então relaxa. Seus ombros largos abaixam suavemente, quase hipnóticos.

"Cê nos deu um 'puta' susto, Vince." – Ouço sua voz firme, e sinto um leve tremor. Ele fala como um conhecido, mas apesar de uma breve sensação de reconhecimento, não consigo saber quem ele é.

"Quem é você?" – pergunto quase no mesmo momento em que penso nisso. E me arrependo logo em seguida. Ele desvia os olhos, e quase posso jurar ver tristeza neles. Um sorriso sem jeito toma o seu rosto. _Aquele_ sorriso. Minha mente se clareia de repente, imagens confusas girando em todas as direções.

Mas ele não percebe. Só vê meu olhar confuso. Eu o ouço suspirar, e então ele começa a se levantar para sair.

"Cid!" – Minha voz sai pastosa, mas minha mão segura a dele com força, ou pelo menos com o que me sobrou de força. – "Fique. Minha mente está confusa, embaralhada." – Ele por fim se vira para mim, seu olhar pousa em minha mão que ainda aperta a dele e um sorriso cansado toma seus lábios.

"Deve estar mesmo." – ele se senta, mas não tira sua mão da minha. – "Primeiro cê não me reconhece, e depois me chama de 'Cid' sem que eu precise te dizer pra me chamar assim." – ele olha nos meus olhos, e um calafrio inconveniente percorre a minha espinha no mesmo instante. – "Cê fica diferente com o cabelo solto. Não sabia que ele era tão grande."– Ele dá um de seus sorrisos fáceis e eu sinto todo o sangue do meu corpo correr pro meu rosto.

"Eu tenho de mantê-lo bem preso, e de preferência para dentro do uniforme durante as chamadas, sabe, pra impedir que queime ou algo do gênero."– Digo e tento sinalizar com meu braço esquerdo, mas, por algum motivo, não consigo movê-lo e uma sensação de torpor me percorre por completo. Então reparo finalmente que meu braço esquerdo está engessado, e cuidadosamente repousado sobre meu corpo.

"Agora cê vai poder ficar com ele solto por um tempo."– Sua voz oscila um pouco, e o aperto em minha mão direita se intensifica. Olho para ele e reparo que ele parece fitar atentamente a parede à sua frente, como se houvesse algum quadro pitoresco nela.

"Cid, o que aconteceu?" – minha voz sai trêmula. Um repentino desespero começa a brotar em mim, como se eu estivesse sendo trancado sozinho na escuridão. – "Onde eu estou? O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO?".

Ele olha para mim sobressaltado. Aparentemente ele não esperava uma reação dessas de mim, e eu não posso culpá-lo. Afinal, "Vincent Valentine", como o bom soldado que é, sempre manteve seus demônios internos muito bem escondidos.

"Cê tá num hospital, cara."– Ele para por um segundo, e eu posso ver, pelo contorno de seu rosto mal barbeado, quando ele fecha a boca com força, como se quisesse trancá-la. – "O que cê lembra, Vince?" – Ele pergunta por fim, aparentemente decidindo que esse é o melhor caminho a tomar.

Eu tento organizar meus pensamentos, mas não consigo raciocinar direito. Ele provavelmente capta isso em meu olhar e, com um aperto suave em minha mão boa, ele se levanta e recomeça a falar enquanto anda pelo quarto.

"Teve uma chamada de incêndio, a torre da Shin-ra estava queimando mais que o inferno, se você me entende." – ele dá um pequeno sorriso tentando, sem sucesso, me tranqüilizar. – "Cês foram verdadeiros heróis, como sempre. Entraram naquele forno só pensando em salvar as pessoas que ainda estavam presas lá. Se arriscaram para deixá-las em segurança!"

Ele parou por um instante e suspirou fundo. Seus olhos tinham um brilho frenético, refletindo todo o esforço que ele fazia para pensar, para achar um jeito de dizer o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu só ouvi o estrondo." – Ele disse por fim, e um calafrio agourento percorreu minha coluna. Ele ficou de costas para mim. – "Então eu vi o seu capitão gritando ordens pelo rádio, e na hora eu soube que alguma merda tinha acontecido." – Seus ombros baixaram levemente e ele olhou pela janela, meio que procurando coragem para continuar. – "Mais bombeiros entraram na torre, as ambulâncias chegaram mais perto com as sirenes zunindo daquele jeito que enche o saco de todo mundo."

Ele se virou devagar com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"A vida é mesmo uma merda sádica, sabe? Cês entraram naquela p¢££& de torre como heróis e saíram numa merda de maca por que o andar em que cês 'tavam desabou debaixo dos seus pés!"

Silêncio.

Apenas uma fração de segundo em silêncio, onde os olhos dele, azuis como o céu ensolarado, encaram fixamente os meus, vermelhos como o sangue. E tudo o que ele disse, finalmente passa a fazer sentido. As lembranças voltam vívidas até demais.

O horror toma o meu rosto.

"Zack! Como ele está?"

"Ele não resistiu, Vince." – ele desvia o olhar do meu, e eu agradeço pois assim ele não vê as primeiras lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos. – "Merda! Eu preciso de um cigarro!" – ele diz e sua expressão é rígida como granito. Ele vem em minha direção e senta-se novamente. Seu olhar é tão duro quanto o seu rosto, e eu logo entendo que ele não gosta nem um pouco do que irá fazer.

"Cid. Você não precisa dizer nada que não queira." – Eu digo, intimamente já sabendo que não adianta falar nada.

"Vince, há quanto tempo a gente se conhece?" – ele me pergunta sem querer de fato uma resposta – "Em todo esse tempo a gente praticamente só conviveu como profissionais, mas eu quero que cê saiba que eu jamais mentiria pra ti. Afinal cê é meu amigo."

"Cid, onde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Teu braço, cara." – ele para um instante e aperta forte a minha mão direita antes de continuar. – "Talvez cê não possa mais mexer teu braço esquerdo Vince."

Eu sinto todo o ar dos meus pulmões saírem de uma única vez. Eu abro a minha boca para falar, mas não há o que dizer. Simplesmente não existem palavras. Sinto uma tontura irritante e uma crescente vontade de rir. Rir insanamente. E, de repente, eu entendo que essa é a única coisa que eu posso fazer.

Rir de toda a tragédia.

E quando as gargalhadas explodem da minha boca eu vejo o olhar confuso do Cid, vejo que ele simplesmente não entende do que eu estou rindo, e isso apenas me dá ainda mais vontade de rir. Um riso que, longe de ser feliz, longe de me ajudar, apenas me fere mais. Então toda vontade de rir desaparece e eu sinto um vazio insuportável em mim. Antes mesmo que eu perceba que eu parei de rir, eu já me vejo chorando como uma criança.

"Vince" – Ele continua ao meu lado, sem saber o que fazer para me ajudar, e isso também o fere.

"Vá descansar, Cid." – Eu digo por entre soluços. – "Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho e você precisa dormir." – Ele hesita por um instante, sem querer me deixar no estado em que me encontro. – "Por favor, Cid. Vá!"

"Amanhã pela manhã eu venho ver como cê tá, ok?" – Ele me pergunta e eu vejo pesar em seus olhos. E, intimamente, eu agradeço por ele não tentar me consolar.

Ele sai relutante, e pouco depois uma enfermeira entra no quarto. Ela injeta algum remédio – um calmante, provavelmente – no soro que está entrando direto pelas minhas veias. Me entrega alguns lenços de papel para eu secar minhas lágrimas e me diz que tudo ficará bem.

Tão logo ela sai do quarto, me deixando sozinho com a minha consciência eu me levanto e vou ao banheiro unicamente para me olhar no espelho, para ver ali refletida a imagem decadente do que eu me tornei. E eu vejo além dos cabelos negros e dos olhos vermelhos, vejo além da nítida imagem do espelho.

O que eu vejo é uma besta cercada pela escuridão alojada em mim. Uma besta em meu coração. Uma criatura meio homem, meio lobo, coberta por pêlos púrpura, com chifres e presas e garras.

E a criatura também me vê. E ela ri, se regozijando do meu sofrimento.

Sem conseguir me encarar mais eu volto pra cama, tentando me convencer que aquela imagem no espelho era apenas uma peça da minha imaginação sob o efeito das drogas ministradas pela enfermeira.

Mas tão logo pouso minha cabeça no travesseiro eu ouço uma voz, na verdade quase um rosnado que diz claramente:

"_Eu sou 'Galian Beast', eu sou parte de você. E nada mudará isso."_

A risada da criatura ressoa pela noite e a minha consciência se perde nas sombras.


	4. A Tristeza

**A tristeza.**

**

* * *

  
**

As gotas caem lentamente no pára-brisa do carro. O trânsito lento de Midgard me irrita, eu afasto o colarinho da farda com impaciência. Um raio ilumina o céu por um instante.

"Merda!" – bato com o punho no volante do carro. Eu vejo reprovação nos olhos âmbar de Tifa. Respiro fundo. – "Nós vamos nos atrasar por causa do trânsito."

"Nós ainda temos tempo de sobra, Cid." – sua voz continua repleta de uma tristeza que eu julgava impossível de existir nela. – "O que você tem?"

"Que cê quer dizer?"

"Você está o dia todo xingando tudo o que vê. Quero dizer, xingando mais do que o seu normal."

Por um segundo eu penso em dizer que é implicância dela, mas a verdade escapa da minha maldita boca grande antes que eu consiga segura-la.

"Não gosto de enterros."

Ela fica em silêncio, absorvendo a resposta aos poucos e, eu sei bem, vendo mais de mim naquela resposta do que eu gostaria que ela visse.

"Você quase não fala sobre Rocket Town. Nós somos parceiros há quase cinco anos e eu mal conheço o seu passado"

Meu mau humor piora ainda mais. Eu sinto vontade de jogar a Tifa pra fora do carro, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que eu devo isso à ela.

"Eu fui casado, mal tinha entrado na aeronáutica na época. Ela era uma oficial também, uma mecânica como jamais existiu. Seu nome era Shera."

Minha voz tranca na garganta, os olhos embaçam por um segundo, nada que uma respirada mais funda não resolva. Isso é passado, seu idiota! Deixe o maldito passado no passado!

"O que houve com ela?"

"Morreu. Quase um ano depois do casamento, nós estávamos voando num ultraleve que ela tinha reformado. Ela me disse que ele não estava pronto pra voar, mas eu não conseguia ficar com os meus malditos pés na terra! Eu insisti pra ela vir comigo. No meio do vôo deu uma pane no motor e nós caímos. Ficamos perdidos por quase uma semana..."

Eu abro um pouco a janela pra sentir o vento bater no rosto. Droga! Eu já não pensava nisso há meses. Eu já tinha quase... Não. É mentira, eu sei. É impossível esquecer.

"Quando finalmente nos encontraram, nos levaram a um hospital. Eu tive alta logo, não tinha nenhum ferimento grave, mas ela não teve alta. Apesar de também não ter ferimentos graves, ela havia contraído geostigma. Ainda não tinha cura para a doença na época."

Eu finalmente avisto o cemitério e estaciono o carro. Recosto minha cabeça no encosto do banco e ajeito o colarinho da farda. Meus olhos de repente parecem estar presos no teto do carro.

"Eu nunca tinha ido a um enterro. De certa forma eu era tão inocente, eu não sabia que alguém jovem podia morrer. Sabe? Parecia impossível. Há dois meses nós estávamos rindo e então ela se foi."

Eu estalo meus dedos, e tudo fica em silêncio por um tempo.

"Desculpe, eu não queria te fazer lembrar de tudo isso."

Merda Cid! Você conseguiu, agora ela ta se sentindo ainda pior.

"Relaxa garota. Isso é passado."

Ela me encara daquele jeito que ela faz quando duvida de algo, mas não diz nada. Eu sorrio pra ela, sem jeito.

"Vamos!"

A cerimônia é breve. Um reverendo jovem faz algumas orações longas demais. Os companheiros de corporação estendem a bandeira de Midgard sobre o caixão de Zack e, como se esse fosse o sinal esperado, os disparos começam. É o fim.

Tifa e eu continuamos ali por alguns minutos, esperando que o movimento de saída diminua um pouco, e que, por sorte, a chuva diminua. E é só nesse momento que eu reparo que aquela enfermeira de olhar triste está parada sob a chuva junto ao túmulo. Aqueles olhos verdes tão bondosos e cheios de energia, e ao mesmo tempo vazios.

Eu me aproximo dela, deixando que a chuva me molhe também, e talvez que leve consigo a tristeza que está esmagando meu coração.

"Isso é errado. Gente como ele não deveria morrer assim."

Eu vejo ela desviar lentamente o olhar do túmulo na minha direção.

"O senhor não deveria estar tomando chuva."

_Mas hein?_ Sério. É o fim da picada! Eu aqui, tentando dar algum apoio a ela e tudo o que ela consegue me dizer é pra eu sair da chuva! É nessas horas que eu acredito que existem loucos para tudo. Mas controle-se Cid, ela provavelmente só está abalada demais.

"Cê também não devia estar na chuva."

"O senhor tem certa razão, mas eu não consigo sair. Parece-me que ele vai sair dali a qualquer momento, e que se eu não estiver aqui eu vou perde-lo para sempre."

Sua voz é suave e melancólica ao mesmo tempo. Merda. Eu realmente queria saber como agir nessas horas. E nessa hora a Tifa abre um guarda-chuva sobre nós e diz bem calmamente.

"Um amigo meu hoje me ensinou que às vezes é simplesmente impossível lidar completamente com a perda. Que uma parte da dor irá nos acompanhar pelo resto de nossas vidas. E que o verdadeiro desafio é não deixar morrer em nós aqueles que amamos. E não deixar que aquilo que eles mais amaram em nós se perca na melancolia."

Aerith suspira levemente e põe sobre o túmulo um único lírio branco.

"Até mais, meu amado. Leva contigo todo o meu amor, e descansa em paz."

Nós nos despedimos em seguida. Tifa foi fazer companhia ao Cloud que ainda está abalado com a morte do amigo. E eu fiquei de ir ao Hospital ver o Vince depois do funeral.

Entro no meu carro, e minha cabeça parece mais leve. É como se algo tivesse mudado dentro de mim, como se agora eu fosse livre para tentar de novo. Como se eu fosse livre para voltar a viver.


End file.
